1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to golf equipment, and more particularly to a golf putter and a putting aid used in conjunction with the golf putter, as well as other golf putters.
2. Background Art
Golf putters have long been known in the art. While the object is quite simple, namely, putting a golf ball into a hole positioned on a putting surface, the execution remains difficult. Over time, the golf putter has greatly changed and technology relative to such clubs has greatly increased. While great improvements have been made to putters, problems persist.
For example, it is often difficult to properly repeat a putting stroke, inasmuch as the club sole is easily positionable in a number of different orientations. Moreover, the shafts of golf clubs are often lack the necessary rigidity and damping to provide feedback to the user. Furthermore, putting aids often do not assist a golfer to improve both the reading of putting surfaces and the proper putting of a golf ball along the desired trajectory read by the golfer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art. Namely, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club which interfaces with the putting surface in such a manner that allows for repeatability relative to club position and inclination.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved shaft for use in association with golf putters.
It is another further object of the present invention to provide a putting aid which can assist a user to both improve the reading of putting surfaces as well as the putting of a golf ball along the chosen trajectory.
These and other objects will become apparent in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.